Naruto: Power of Innocence
by CrossianNoxus
Summary: Prepare for a Crappy summary! If you want to know about it READ IT! I'm not gonna just tell you what goes on in it from the beginning..Cheaters..SuperNaruto Harem
1. Chapter 1

_**Naruto: Power of Innocence**_

_**Challenge: NarutoxD-GrayMan**_

クロスノクス

Naruto panted, landing quietly on the grassy clearing in the woods. He looked at the small run down shack near him and shrugged, dropping to the ground and hauling the large scroll off of his back.

The blonde grinned in an almost insane manner as he opened the scroll. Upon reading the first jutsu in the scroll his face fell. "Kage-Bunshin?...AWW MAN!" After all that trouble of sneaking into Ojji-san's house to steal this scroll, His worst jutsu was STILL Taunting him.

He grinned though as he skipped ahead in the scroll, overlooking the Kage-Bunshin for the moment. Now this scroll wasn't called the _**Scroll of Forbidden Seals**_ For shits and giggles. The fourth had placed many of his prized seals into the scroll even without knowing exactly what they did.

Well Naruto had found one of these seals. To Naruto it looked like a harmless doodle, but when his hand brushed against it there was a small bright flash as the boy and the scroll, Disappeared.

クロスノクス

The orange clad boy stumbled as he reappeared in front of what looked like a giant Gothic style castle. Naruto of course through caution to the wind and walked inside hoping to find out where the heck he had just been sent.

When he approached the door it Flew open before he even touched it. Taking a sneaky glance into the seemingly abandoned foyer he paled. "Whew...this place is Creeeepy.." He shivered as he stared, his orange jumpsuit almost lowing in the dim light.

He wasted a few hours exploring the empty castle, his eyes darting into rooms every so often. Passing a few notable rooms he made sure he remembered where they were for later use. Namely he passed The Library, A Clothing room, A training room, and oddly enough a kitchen.

Stepping into what looked like the biggest room in the castle, he tripped sending him flying through the air towards a large seal. The seal was a Yin Yang with a dragon around it and it glowed as he neared it.

He landed face first on the glowing seal, the two dots, one black the other white, rose out of the ground and rushed towards him sinking into his skin. He cried out in unbelievable agony as the two energies melded within his body.

クロスノクス

Naruto grunted as he awoke, his head throbbing. The throbbing only got worse as he heard the constant sound of water dripping all around him. Looking around he noticed a few things, one He wasn't in the castle anymore. In fact it looked more like a sewer.

Two he could hear a very ominous growling coming from behind him. Adjusting his goggles on his forehead he turned to face the source of the growl, and what he saw scared him half to death. Of course it didn't help that a mass of red chakra was breathing down his neck through a large gate of some kind.

Though circling the mass of red chakra were the orbs that absorbed into his body. The white one was warm and inviting, while the black one was cold and depressing, kind of like Sasuke...

"What are you?..." He asked in wonder of the huge beast in front of him. His eyes as wide as saucers as they large form began to shrink. Soon the form was lost in the dank darkness of the cage.

"Me?...I am the Kyuubi no Yoko..." He heard what was probably the most melodious voice he ever had. The girl walked up to the lighted front of the cage slowly, her features clearly defined as she did.

She was short, only about as tall as Naruto, With innocent looking red eyes, and a large bust barely kept contained in the short skirted kimono she wore. Her legs were covered by a pair of red flame embroidered thigh highs.

Needless to say, Naruto was drooling over the Red headed vixen. "W-wow!" was all he could seem to get out.

The Kyuubi looked amused at the blonde's antics and stared into his Cerulean eyes with her dark red ones. "Please sit Naruto-sama..We have much to discuss." She took a seat herself upon the dirty sewer ground.

Naruto was a bit taken aback by the use of that particular suffix, she spoke to him like she was a servant in his employ. Still he sat upon the wet ground and waited for the Kitsune to speak.

"Now Naruto-sama..When you landed on the Seal on the floor you released two ancient, yet powerful, weapons...One is known as Innocence or Kami's Crystal. It is most likely the purest anything in the world..The other energy on the other hand.." her tone became very serious as if discussing something of grave importance. "The other energy is known as Dark Matter..It goes by no other name but it is inherently evil..I wish you did not have to be exposed to such a thing Naruto-sama...but it is unavoidable.."

He had been listening with rapt attention wondering why the hell there was a Sexy woman in his mind in the first place.

"Naruto-sama...I know a great deal about this castle..Time flows differently here a year here..is but a minute to the Elemental Countries.." She continued to speak in that annoyingly calm voice of a subservient female. "Also you will only age with the time back in the Elemental Lands..So you can stay here as long as needed to master your new abilities.." Her gaze never left the floor at any time during her speech.

"Ne...Why haven't you looked at me since you changed?" He stared at her innocently, the two new energies swirling behind her in the cage.

"Because you own me Naruto-sama...It would be rude of me to presume too much of you..." Her eyes lifted for a small moment, enough to look into his eyes and blush a pretty shade of fuchsia.

"Alright...How do I get out of here?.." he asked motioning around the sewer that was his mind. And just like that he woke up outside of his mind, the seal that was once on the floor was gone.

クロスノクス

Sitting up he scratched his head and wondered if it was all a dream. **'It was no dream Naruto-sama...Now please go back to the library..." **Shrugging he decided to follow the Voice's plan, walking back to the Huge musty library.

[A/N: Alright I felt like ending it there! Yes this is yet another Challenge Mantel taken up by yours truly..I absolutely love D-Grayman so A chance to Crossover Naruto and D-GM Was just too good to pass up, And just so EVERYBODY KNOWS, the next couple chapters may be short and only deal with a couple years each, as Naruto will be staying there for at least 3 if not more. And Yes this is a Harem fic...I was thinking about bringing In Lenalee Lee from D-GM But I thought hell let you guys vote if she shows up and he takes her back to Konoha with him after training her. She'll only be 13 like Naruto But I think the Dark boots would kick some serious ass.]


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

クロスノクス

~Year 1~

Naruto grinned as he allowed the white glow around him to dissipate, for the past year he had been working on his Physical fitness and his control over the Innocence and the Dark matter.

He had trained so extensively with the those two he could access them as easily as he could access his chakra. The training room was amazing, whenever he would enter it would make a training dummy appear in the room. So far he had learned just about everything he could about his newfound abilities.

Leaving the training room he entered the library, looking to the huge scroll on the center of the table, apparently he had brought it with him. Sitting down he pulled out an Ink block and a Kanji brush, opening the Scroll of Forbidden Seals to where he left off last, copying exactly what was in the forbidden scroll into another scroll of the same size he had found in the library.

Soon he would begin working on his Ninja skills, he could only hope that they would progress as fast as His Innocence training had. From the books about the Innocence he read, he learned that after defeating the Millennium earl they had combine all of the shards of innocence, except for one, into a massive Innocence orb. He had Absorbed that orb, and he had the ability to call on any innocence that had existed.

Naruto grinned as he finally finished copying the Forbidden scroll, he jumped up, running from the room and down the hallway. During the year he had been there he still hadn't explored the castle completely, he had never even gone near the lower rooms.

That foxy grin in place Naruto slowly descended the stairs. Upon coming to the bottom of the stairs he looked around, entering the first room he saw. Within was an Armory jam packed with weapons, Naruto's eyes got all glittery as he walked through the room of weapons.

In the back of the room placed on a display pedestal, was a Beautiful Aikuchi style Katana. The sheath and hilt were blue with ridges of white running down the hilt, there was no tsuba on the katana at all making it look even deadlier than the other weapons around.

On the hilt a name was carved. "Mugen?..." He grasped the handle and smiled, the hilt felt right in his hand like it should have been there his whole life. Drawing the 4 foot blade from the sheath took no effort, the blade was pure black with a dark gray making up the blade of the katana.

In an instant memories of a former wielder of the same sword flashed through his mind. Naruto formed a half seal, running the two outstretched fingers along the dark gray that made up the blade. The sword glowed while his fingers passed over it. "Innocence...hatsudou!" When the glow faded the dark gray was now pure white.

"KAIKICHU ICHUGEN!" Swinging the sword through the air beasts flew forth from the blade, the only way he could describe them was large white worms with pointed noses and red eyes. The damage they did to the wall they were flung at was phenomenal, large chunks of stone littered the floor and he could see outside now. The few times he had been out of the large spiraling tower like castle, he had noticed he was living on a very precarious perch.

The sword was sheathed with a flourish and the blonde turned to examine the rest of the equipment in the armory. Coming across a few Kunai pouches complete with Replenishment seals(Which connected to the armory.), and a few shuriken pouches with the same seals.

Taking these pouches he left the armory and walked into the clothing room, staring at the odd computer on the surface of the closet he groaned. He had absolutely no idea how to mess with computers. Pressing a random button the closet popped open and began measuring him with a few mechanical arms.

Once the arms finished measuring him it dispensed what he assumed was the uniform for the exorcists, with a few changes. First he noticed the long dark blue and silver hooded trench coat, an Exorcist insignia on the chest in silver. The insignia looked like a compass rose, with odd markings on it in a dead language.

Along with it was a pair of black cargo khaki's, a pair of black fingerless gloves and a pair of boots. The boots were black, with a piece of metal covering the toe of each boot.

Naruto grinned at the clothing and grabbed it, along with the undergarments with the exorcist insignia embroidered in it, and a black tee shirt with the Konoha leaf symbol on it, apparently the arms had done more than just measure.

He changed into the clothing, wondering what fabric they were made of. They were light as air but sturdier than most ninja armors he had seen in Konoha.

In his new clothing he left the room and went to train his new skill, kenjutsu.

クロスノクス

~Year 2~

Naruto panted, The Kyuubi came in carrying a tray full of steaming cups of Ramen. He had been training his Ninja Abilities, and his power over Kyuubi's chakra. She had been teaching him how to, 'Fox Out' as she called it.

Grabbing one of the multiple cups of ramen and a pair of chopsticks he began digging in without any words. Over the past two years he had stopped using his happy mask around Kyuubi, she could always see through it anyway.

He slurped down the noodles with fervor, ignoring the small slurps coming from the female beside him. "Ne...Kyu-chan...Why do you act like I own you?..."

"Because you do Naruto-sama...You have owned me since the Fourth sealed me within you..." Her gaze was directed at the floor as she spoke to the man she considered her master.

"Oh...Ok!" Grinning happily he went back to eating his cups of ramen.

クロスノクス

~Year 3~

It was finally time for Naruto to return to his own world, so with Mugen and the Scroll of Forbidden Seals strapped to his back by a thick blue cord he left the castle. Forcing some chakra into the small tattoo on his shoulder blade he vanished.

While he tumbled through the white tunnel that lead to his own world he thought about Kyuubi, he was leaving her in the castle after turning off the Time restraining seals anyway.

He landed on the grass with a soft thump, his goggles on his forehead as he looked around in the darkness. Smiling he felt the familiar warmth of Iruka-sensei's chakra drawing closer, along with Mizuki-sensei's not too far behind him.

He grinned at his teacher as the man landed in the clearing. "Wow Iruka-sensei! You found me quick I only had time to learn two Jutsu!"He scratched the back of his head as he stared at the man, in truth he had learned everything on the scroll in his second Castle year. "If I show you one I pass right Sensei?"

"Naruto...Who told you that?" Iruka looked baffled as he stared at one of his favorite students, wondering where exactly he got those clothes and that sword.

"Mizuki-sensei, he told me that if I learn one of the Jutsu's on the scroll I can be a Genin!" Naruto's grin faltered as he heard the familiar whistle of kunai's in the air. "Iruka-sensei MOVE!"

Rushing forward he shoved the older man away,his hand already on Mugen. The sword pulled from it's sheath with a metallic rasp. Clangs were heard and the sword slid back into it's sheath before the thrown weapons could sink into the soft ground.

Naruto's eyes were cold as he stared at the silver haired Chunin. "Mizuki...How dare you attack my precious person...' his voice was low barely a growl as he pulled the glove from his left hand.

"What do you think that's gonna do Demon?" Mizuki reached around, pulling one of the overly large shuriken from his back, spinning it as he prepared to throw.

Naruto made one seal, a cross. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu..." In a few hundred puffs of smoke the clearing was filled with solid Naruto Clones. "Innocence Hatsudou..." The left arm of every Naruto clone in the clearing exploded in a flash of green light, leaving behind a huge white claw like hand. "Don't kill him.."

Mizuki threw the Huge shuriken, sending it into the field of clones, The first Naruto it reached though blocked it with his new arm. And soon Mizuki was laying on the ground, bloody and twitching but still alive.

クロスノクス

"Can I open my eyes now Iruka-sensei?" Naruto whined impatiently.

"Go ahead." Naruto opened his eyes and saw his Goggles in Iruka's hand. He felt his teachers Hitae-ite on his forehead and grinned. "Congratulations You're a Genin now Naruto.." Iruka's smile never wavered, even when Naruto tackled him.

クロスノクス

**[A/N: Alright I decided to cut some stuff short and just skip back to Konoha...His coat is just Like Allen's original from -man and He has access to every innocence though I won't use some till much later Like Marshall Cross's Judgement... I know I skipped some important things but I fins it's better that you see his skills later before knowing them. Later RnR]**


End file.
